Near-Eye-Display (NED) systems superimpose computer-generated images (“CG images”) over a user's view of a real-world environment. For example, a NED system may generate composite views to enable a user to visually perceive a CG image superimposed over a visually perceived physical object that exists within the real-world environment. In some instances, a user experience is dependent on the NED system accurately identifying characteristics of the physical object and then generating the CG image in accordance with these identified characteristics. For example, suppose that the NED system is programmed to generate a user perception that a virtual gaming character is running towards and ultimately jumping over a real-world structure. To achieve this user perception, the NED system may be required to obtain detailed data defining features of a terrain around the NED.
Conventional NED systems include a range of tracking devices such as cameras and LiDAR systems that are dedicated to monitoring characteristics of a terrain or objects of a real-world environment around the NED system. Despite being beneficial to system functionalities, the added weight and bulk of such dedicated tracking systems prevents conventional NED systems from reaching a size and weight that is comfortable enough for users to readily adopt for daily use.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.